worlds_without_numberfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenny
Kenny is the main character. Countless entities across the omniverse have witnessed him, and his antics have made a name for himself. That name is OGNoChill. Nobody knows his real name, though. He is extremely adept at warping reality to whatever he wants, and uses it in many practical ways that allow him to squeeze the most enjoyment out of every fight. Kenny is a huge fan of the likes of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Touhou, EarthBound, Undertale, Nintendo, and Homestuck. Thus, most of his signature moves range from subtle to direct references to those franchises, while others are completely original. General info Tier: Kenny's ability to warp reality goes to the extent that he can place limits on his own power to make fights more interesting for him. As a result, he can be placed virtually anywhere on the tier list that isn't Omniverse Level. Age: 15 Classification: Human Height: 5 feet 6 inches Weight: 135 lbs In Combat: Abilities Reality Warping Kenny Possesses the ability to bend and warp reality to his liking, giving him the ability to do anything he wants. He is most commonly seen using this ability to traverse dimensions, bend probability, manipulate space and time to his will, teleport, mess with his opponents senses, and much more. Stats Durability: Anywhere from Street Level to High/Multi Chronoverse Level Movement Speed: Anywhere from Sub-Human to Irrelevant/Nigh-boundless Omnipresence Reaction Speed: Anywhere from Sub-Human to Irrelevant Perception Speed: Anywhere from Sub-Human to Irrelevant Striking Force: Anywhere from Street Level to High/Multi Chronoverse Level Lifting Force: Same as above Destuctive Force: Same as Above Range: Anywhere from melee to High/Multi Chronoversal Weaknesses -refuses to take fighting seriously, often leading him to intentionally make pointless maneuvers in the heat of battle -Often completely ignores the story's objectives so he can focus on adventuring Notable Attacks and Techniques ARAKI, LEND ME YOUR POWER!!!! -''Kenny delivers a long-lasting flurry of powerful punches while screaming japanese gibberish.'' PSI Starstorm Omega -''Kenny strikes a confident pose and summons an overwhelming shower of stars to rain down from the heavens and onto his opponent.'' BANG! -''Kenny points two fingers forward and fires out a laser that varies in power.'' ROAD-ROLLER DA!!! -''Kenny drops down on his opponent with a massive yellow steamroller, and then punches it until it explodes, all while laughing and screaming maniacally.'' Laziness is Key -''Kenny reverses reality in a specific way that reverses the concept of effort. When in this state, Kenny deals maximum damage with minimal effort, and vice versa.'' Love-Colored Master Spark -''Kenny's eyes suddenly start to rapidly oscillate in color, and then unleash a massive long-lasting rainbow laser. While the laser is being fired, Kenny can bend light to his whim, allowing him to create illusions to mess with the opponent's senses.'' Hell's Finger -''Kenny performs a simple flick with his finger.'' DR. COCONUT!! I CHOOSE YOU!!! -''Kenny whips out a coconut and throws it at the opponent's face.'' Backstory Author's Comments He's based off of one of my old Twitter personas. He is a self-insertion of myself into the story, and as such, I plan for him to have some kind of relation to "The Author" within the story. I plan for him to have some hilarious moments and some awesome moments. Mostly the former.